Season 2
This article contains episode summaries for the second season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season two started airing on Sunday, September 30, 2012. The 22-episode season concluded its original broadcast on Sunday, May 12, 2013. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere, and another one aired before episode 2.19. 'Overview' Emma Swan began to see through the cracks of the curse, believed that the stories were true and was finally able to break it. Reality and myth merged as the fairytale characters began awakening once the curse was lifted and remembered who they were. But to their dismay, they weren't transported back to fairytale land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - a.k.a. Mr. Gold - decided to gain the upper hand in his power struggle with Regina and introduced magic into the town. But this is our world, and magic has a tendency to have unfathomable implications. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (21/22) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (21/22) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (20/22) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (22/22)1 *Emilie de Ravin - Lacey/Belle (15/22) *Colin O'Donoghue - Captain Hook (15/22)2 *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (22/22) *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Red Riding Hood (12/22) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (19/22) 1 ''Also played the role of Prince James in 2.13. 2 Series regular from 2.14 onwards; guest starred in 9 episodes prior to that. 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (12/22) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (11/22) *Michael Coleman - Happy (10/22) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (10/22) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (10/22) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (10/22) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (10/22)1 *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (10/22) *Mig Macario - Bashful (10/22) *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (9/22) *Ethan Embry - Greg Mendell (9/22) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (8/22) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (8/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket (7/22) *Sonequa Martin-Green - Tamara (6/22) *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Dr. Viktor Frankenstein (5/22) *Gabe Khouth - Tom Clark/Sneezy (5/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Geppetto (4/22) *Cinder - Pongo (3/22)2 *Alan Dale - Albert Spencer/King George (3/22) *Sebastian Stan - Jefferson (3/22) *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocchio (2/22)3 *Jarod Joseph - Billy/Gus (2/22) *Tony Perez - Henry (2/22) *Parker Croft - Felix (1/22) *Jamie Dornan - Sheriff Graham (1/22) *Freya Tingley - Wendy Darling (1/22) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 2.05, accounting for 11 appearances. 2 Not credited. 3 Also featured in archive footage in 2.14, accounting for 3 appearances. Episodes 'Broken' 'We Are Both' 'Lady of the Lake' 'The Crocodile' 'The Doctor' 'Tallahassee' 'Child of the Moon' 'Into the Deep' 'Queen of Hearts' 'The Cricket Game' 'The Outsider' 'In the Name of the Brother' 'Tiny' 'Manhattan' 'The Queen Is Dead' 'The Miller's Daughter' 'Welcome to Storybrooke' 'Selfless, Brave and True' 'Lacey' 'The Evil Queen' 'Second Star to the Right' 'And Straight on 'Til Morning' Trivia *For the second season, the central main cast of characters was brought back with regular status, but season 1 regulars Eion Bailey (August W. Booth/Pinocchio) and Raphael Sbarge (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket) were dropped to recurring status. Additionally, former guest stars Emilie de Ravin (Belle) and Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood) were promoted to series regulars. Colin O'Donoghue was introduced in the recurring role of Captain Hook early on in the season, and was promoted to a series regular for the last nine episodes, when the series resumed production in 2013. **This is the only season to feature Ory as a series regular, due to the actress committing to a different project. **Dallas and Gilmore are the only actors to be featured in every episode this season. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S2 01.png Promo S2 02.png Promo S2 03.png Promo S2 04.png Promo S2 05.png Promo S2 06.png Promo S2 07.png Promo Group S2 01.png Promo Group S2 02.png Promo Group S2 03.png Promo Group S2 04.png Promo Snow S2 01.png Promo Snow S2 02.png Promo Snow S2 03.png Promo Snow S2 04.png Promo Snow S2 05.png Promo Snow S2 06.png Promo Snow S2 07.png Promo Snow S2 08.png Promo Snow S2 09.png Promo Snow S2 10.png Promo Emma S2 01.png Promo Emma S2 02.png Promo Emma S2 03.png Promo Emma S2 04.png Promo Emma S2 05.png Promo Emma S2 06.png Promo Emma S2 07.png Promo Emma S2 08.png Promo Emma S2 09.png Promo Regina S2 01.png Promo Regina S2 02.png Promo Regina S2 03.png Promo Regina S2 04.png Promo Regina S2 05.png Promo Regina S2 06.png Promo Regina S2 07.png Promo Regina S2 08.png Promo Regina S2 09.png Promo Regina S2 10.png Promo Regina S2 11.png Promo Regina S2 12.png Promo Regina S2 13.png Promo Regina S2 14.png Promo Regina S2 15.png Promo Regina S2 16.png Promo Regina S2 17.png Promo Charming S2 01.png Promo Charming S2 02.png Promo Charming S2 03.png Promo Charming S2 04.png Promo Belle S2 01.png Promo Belle S2 02.png Promo Belle S2 03.png Promo Belle S2 04.png Promo Belle S2 05.png Promo Belle S2 06.png Promo Belle S2 07.png Promo Belle S2 08.png Promo Henry S2 01.png Promo Henry S2 02.png Promo Henry S2 03.png Promo Henry S2 04.png Promo Henry S2 05.png Promo Henry S2 06.png Promo Red S2 01.png Promo Red S2 02.png Promo Red S2 03.png Promo Red S2 04.png Promo Red S2 05.png Promo Red S2 06.png Promo Rumple S2 01.png Promo Rumple S2 02.png Promo Rumple S2 03.png Promo Rumple S2 04.png Promo Rumple S2 05.png Promo Rumple S2 06.png Promo Rumple S2 07.png Promo Rumple S2 08.png Promo Rumple S2 09.png Promo Rumple S2 10.png Promo Rumple S2 11.png Promo Rumple S2 12.png Promo Rumple S2 13.png Promo Rumple S2 14.png Promo Rumple S2 15.png Promo Rumple S2 16.png Promo Rumple S2 17.png Category:Season 2